


In Sickness or in Health

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [13]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Erec et Enide, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/M, Gags, Gentle femdom, Married Couple, Married Sex, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Erec and Enide are enjoying married life together, and they decide to try something new





	In Sickness or in Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the day 13 prompt, gags. I had a bit of fun with it, especially since to a modern reader there can be a lot of d/s subtext in the original romance anyway. Not sure I'll return to these characters since Erec et Enide isn't my favourite romance, but it was fun to write anyway and I've been hoping to improve my writing of spicy fics lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy, all feedback and comments are super appreciated!!

Enide had never thought she was an especially imaginative person, but since marrying Erec, she found that she seemed to have more and more ideas of things to try with him. Luckily, her husband had just as many to try with her, and both were more than willing to try whatever the other suggested at least once. But, as she finished trying the gag over his mouth, making sure his blonde hair wasn’t too ruffled, she realized she wasn’t quite sure where to progress from here.

They were both in bed, Erec already undressed and very interested in the proceedings, Enide in just her shift and likewise paying rapt attention as she kissed him. The gag was something they hadn’t tried yet, and they had agreed to try it on him first, since the prohibition on speech had been against her on their quest. 

The only problem was, she couldn’t kiss him now that he was gagged. He had laid back for her on the bed, holding onto the bars of the headboard at her request. She was straddling his chest, enjoying the position and the view. 

She did enjoy the wordless sounds he was making now, though it was all a little muffled. Despite her best efforts, his hair was a mess, flopping all over the pillow and onto his forehead. He looked as though he were coming undone, and the colour in his cheeks only made it more apparent. He was staring up at her with a loving look that also held quite a bit of desire. She loved seeing him like this. 

She ran her short nails along his chest, careful not to scratch. He arched into it, eyes falling shut again as she continued, and bent to kiss the skin where his hip met leg. Enide flicked her tongue out, tasting the soft skin there first carefully, then more enthusiastically. She could see that he was trying very hard to stay still, but there were still little tremors that would go through him every now and again. 

They had agreed to keep his hands free if he needed to take the gag off and ask her to stop if it became too much, but even so she glanced towards his face. Erec still had his eyes screwed shut, and was making those little noises still. 

“Oh, Erec,” she said, and his eyes fluttered open, “I love you so much.”

She couldn’t see his smile, but his green eyes crinkled a little at the edges. 

“I can sometimes still hardly believe that we’re married,” she said, reaching out with gentle fingers to stroke his cock. He let out a muffled gasp, once more trying to not press into the touch. She grinned a little at that, and kept stroking him as she kissed the base of his stomach. “You’re so lovely.” 

She wanted to be even closer to him. Enide said, “Do you mind if I…?” Erec shook his head as she reached for the base of her shift, eyes wide as she pulled it over her head and flung it aside. Her breasts felt cold for a moment, but she moved back a little. She kept one hand on his cock as she reached between her own legs with the other, feeling just how wet she was already. “Can you help hold me steady?”

Erec moved his hands to her hips, holding tightly but not hard enough to leave a mark, as she positioned herself over his cock. She lowered herself very gently at first, but once he had just begun to breach her, she sank down, sitting all the way down. Her head fell back, and she heard him moan through the gag. 

She set the pace, and he matched it, still holding onto her hips. It didn’t take long before the moans from behind the gag became louder. Enide could tell that he was close, and she felt as he moved one of his hands from her hips to between her legs. She gasped at that, a shudder running through her whole body.

“Oh, Erec, I’m,” she began, then gasped again as she came. 

Erec was so very close too, and as she was still shaking, she bent and kissed him despite the gag. It didn’t take him very long after that, and he came with a muffled cry, sending her over the edge once more as well.

They lay side by side afterwards, and he tugged the gag off. Enide carefully touched the marks around his mouth from the fabric.

“Did you enjoy that?” he said.

“Yes, very much,” she said, snuggling closer. “Was it good for you, too?”

“Hmm, yes. I missed being able to kiss you, though,” he said, pressing their lips together. “That was a good choice though, I think.”

She smiled, shutting her eyes as he kissed her again.


End file.
